Super Final Fight: The Showdown
by Dr. Mario
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR REVAMPED FANFIC - The Skull Cross Gang was defeated, Shadaloo presumably falls; However, both later merge with Mad Gear for the most devastating revolt Metro City will ever encounter. Guy finds, and later join forces with the man responsible for Shadaloo's fall in Hong Kong.


**Practically two years have passed since the fall of Shadaloo, and Hong Kong was rather peaceful, except for some typical areas like the slum where Fei Long is hiding and fighting. Only the typical felonies and misdemeanors are happening, now, such as street gangs. After recently brawling and easily defeating a street criminal, Fei Long decided to move on and find a place to relax and recover. It was just over an hour past midnight, and he began to grow very exhausted due to the lack of rest, of course. Fei Long 's appearance has changed considerably since he decided to disappear. His hair was quite long, and his facial hair was really rugged and growing out, significantly. Most people, probably every person who saw him could not recognize Fei Long, due to his appearance, which is a good thing in his case, simply because he doesn't want to be recognized for something he doesn't remember doing for his country, and possibly the entire world. However, this isn't the only thing that has changed about him. His fighting style has moderately altered due to more experience on the streets, but his fighting style is mainly affected due to the negative impact on his memory two years prior. Still, it did not change the fundamentals of his fighting style.**

**As Fei Long continued to walk the streets, he decided to sit and rest in an alley near an active bar. He rests his back against the wall He overheard distorted music while drunks and deadbeats were slurring, laughing, and shouting at each other. Despite the nearby noise, Fei Long was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of confusion, tired of living. Slowly, his eyes began to shut, as he gradually slips into unconsciousness.**

**After about half an hour, the bar was going out of control, yet Fei Long was long gone, as he was finally asleep. Suddenly, a young and fairly small man ran out of the bar and turned sharply into the alley, running pass Fei Long. As the man ran pass, Fei Long instantly awakens, and notices him, along with a group of six punks chasing after him, subsequently. Fei Long turns to face the young man who struggling to climb over the fence at the other end of the alley; however, the man could not escape in time, for the others have quickly caught up, grabbed him, and savagely pulled him down from the fence, slamming him to the ground as they surround him.**

"**We're not asking for shit. We're telling you to give us what you owe us," demanded one of the punks, as he took out his knife and held it very close to the young man's neck, while the one of the others held him up against the fence.**

**Fei Long stood up, sighed, and walked towards the group of men. As he finally approached them, he speaks to them with a firm voice. "Just what do **_**you**_** halfwits think **_**you're**_** gonna do to that man?"**

**The entire group of punks turned around to face Fei Long, but they were still fixed into their positions. The punk holding the knife answered, "None of your fuckin' business, tramp."**

"**Tramp?" Questions Fei Long. "Heh. I'm making it my business. You better leave that man alone, or else there will be trouble."**

"**You're damn right there will be trouble unless you get the hell out of here," retorted the same punk.**

"**I'm not going anywhere until you let that man be," says Fei Long, with an even firmer voice. "Unless all six of you halfwits are stupid enough to take me on."**

**The punk with the knife chuckles with arrogance. "Let me take care of this bum," he says, looking back to the other punks.**

**The supposedly leading punk approaches Fei Long slowly, and stands in front of him, motionlessly, for a moment. He then attempts to slash Fei Long with his knife multiple times, but Fei Long dodges all the attacks, flawlessly. Fei Long then grabs the punk's wrist on the last attempted strike, and twists it, making a loud, crackling sound as the punk drops the knife in sheer pain. He then gruesomely punches the punk's abdomen twice and throws a blinding fast jab to the punk's face, knocking him to the ground.**

**The punk immediately jumps back up, places his fists up, and moves around, attempting to fight Fei Long, once again.**

**Fei Long stands firm, shaking his head with disbelief. "You just don't quit, do you?"**

**The frustrated punk attempts throw some punches across Fei Long's head, but misses completely, as Fei Long dodges every attempted strike. Fei Long then loses patience and counters with a painful roundhouse kick to the punk's head, very quickly knocking him back down to the ground. The punk's entire body devastatingly impacts the concrete, and he lays there motionless. Fei Long looks down to him, and he was unsure whether or not he killed the punk, or just knocked him out.**

**Fei Long looks ahead, takes his shirt off, and snaps into his fighting position. He then coldly asks, "Anyone else want some? Who's next?"**

**The rest of the punks decided to confront Fei Long altogether, leaving the endangered young man behind.**

**As the punks surround Fei Long with their fists and knives, Fei Long was still set to tussle. Eventually, one of the punks attacked, but misses Fei Long, as he counters him; then all the punks decided to attack, only to get the same result over and over again. After a few moments of fighting off the punks, Fei Long began to feel extremely weak, probably due to his lack of rest.**

**One punk tried stabbing Fei Long in the abdomen, but Fei Long grabs the punk's wrist and tosses him overhead. The punk flew towards two others and all three were colliding against garbage cans, but as Fei Long turned around to fight off the other two, he was struck in the head with a glass beer bottle, knocking him down, and almost out….**

**About four of the punks surrounded Fei Long, deciding on how to finish him off. One of them said, "You should've ran when you had the chance, tramp," as he flicks out another blade.**

**Suddenly, the same punk was struck in the neck by a ninja star. Blood was spurting out from the right side of his neck where the star was deeply lodged. The punks face highlights all sorts of pain and shock. He then falls down, and was presumed dead while the area of asphalt grew red from his seeping blood.**

**Fei Long was slowly but surely losing conscious while the remaining punks were looking up and around the alley in fret. Another moment later, a mysterious figure jumped from the roof of the bar, and drop kicks one of the punks in the head, knocking him out cold. The figure then swiftly fights off the other two punks as it bounces off the walls of the alley, and strikes them with blindingly fast attacks. One of the punks tried to fight back in great fear, but the figure jumps over him, grabs his shoulders, flips forward, and slams the punk into the shattering concrete. The last remaining punk got up, and then attempts to grab the figure from behind, but the figure almost literally disappears as he dashes from in front of the punk. It then appeared from behind and speedily snaps the neck of the last remaining punk, easily ending his life.**

**Fei Long then looks up to the mysterious figure, and he was almost unconscious. He looks up to it with confusion, and asks with a tremendously weak voice, "**_**Who….who the hell are you? What….what—…."**_

**The mysterious figure says his name, but it was too late; Fei Long was unconscious. The mysterious figure then decides to carry Fei Long over his shoulder and disappears as he heard the sirens of the authority squad cars grew in volume in the distance.**


End file.
